creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jukebox
I was in the attic today. Me and my family were about to move so I wanted to take one good look before we gave it all away. I was looking for anything valuable. Sure enough, I did. It was my great grandfather's journal. However, it was unfinished. I managed to sneak it out of my attic. Later that night, I read it. Kind of shocked me. The first day seemed normal, but it just went downhill from there. I wanted to share it with you guys. Just keep in mind that I will only put in the ones that have to do with the jukebox. March 17, 1967 My name is Martin V. I'm currently working at a local restaurant called The Black Eyed Pea. I kind of became friends with the owner, Tommy. Our restaurant got quite a lot of customers. We were even featured in the ABQ Journal a couple of times. It's a great job we have. One of the other employees mentioned getting a jukebox. Come to think of it, there is an auction coming up in a few days. Maybe they'll have a jukebox. Anyway, some argued that no one would use it. Most of us wanted the jukebox anyway. So they were outnumbered. We came to an agreement that we would have a juke box. March 23, 1967 Well, the boss finally got a jukebox for the restaurant. People loved choosing Vinyls, there were a lot of good bands. Some I've never even heard of. The Beatles, Joe Walsh, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, & Led Zepplin. I was lost with some of these. Me and the other workers had no idea that some of these bands even existed. It sounded so...rock-like. Like, harder rock. They were good regardless. I don't think anyone else had had heard of the either. Most of the customers' reactions were priceless. It was nice to know that there was some good underrated bands thrown into the mix. I'm gonna have that Aerosmith song stuck in my head all night tonight. April 29, 1967 Strange. I noticed that barely anyone was using the jukebox anymore. Most acted like it wasn't even there. I only saw a group of friends, and a little girl and her mom use it. That's all. I'll talk about it with my boss tomorrow after we close up. As of writing this, I'm having this weird pain in my head. Like I've been hit with a hammer or something. I don't know why. I'll sleep it off. April 30, 1967 It was closing time. No one was using the jukebox today. I convinced him that it's best that we get rid of the jukebox. Tommy didn't see why not. I just wanted to take a last look at the tracks. I was flipping through the tracks. One of the tracks appeared to be missing. Track 666. I didn't know why. I'm assumed that the previous owner was super religious or something. I shrugged it off and continued on. After I was done, Tommy unplugged it. The unthinkable happened... The jukebox starts playing Track 666 There was terrible female screaming. It was so loud I had to cover my ears. Even then it was still ear-piercing. I heard a faint chant that grew louder and louder. It said: "Get me out", repeatedly. Then. there's a faint speech and some laughter that was distorted and reversed in the background. This went on for hours, it just would not stop. Tommy finally decides to get his hammer and smash the jukebox. Finally, it had stopped. I'm surprised that I didn't lose my hearing. Neither did Tommy. He dropped the hammer and ran out he back door and vomited. Shortly after, he started crying. I was comforting him. I was so depressed after that. We threw it out a few minutes later. I realize now that I can't tell anyone about it. No one else was there but me and Tommy. How the hell were they going to believe us when we tell them what happened? I keep having that piercing headache occasionally. Each one worse than the last. I can't figure out why. I bet it has something to do with that damn jukebox. May 2, 1967 I can't get that damn song out of my head. The screaming...the chant...it was awful. Thinking about it just gives an even worse headache. Oh well, off to work, I guess. '''Entry 2: '''Tom was acting weird today. He said that he was hearing voices. The one in the missing track. "They control me now", he said. That creeped me out. I was checking on the customers, and they didn't seem to say anything about the jukebox. I saw one regular customer. I even saw him at the jukebox. I asked if he had ever listened to Guns N' Roses before. He looked puzzled and said "No." It's like nobody had ever heard of them. Towards the end of the day, Tommy was screaming nonstop for 30–40 seconds. I guess the track was just too much for him to handle. Poor guy. Aftermath That was all of them I can find. The last page written in it was just "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!" scribbled all over with what appears to be red link, or...blood? I found a news article taped on the back part of the book. Brutal Murder/Suicide at the Black-Eyed Pea ''On May 4, 1967, two men both named: Tommy James, and Martin Valentine were found dead at local resturant called "Black Eyed Pea". Martin's head was smashed with a hammer. Same with Tommy's. The employees claim they never knew, and the last time they saw the two men was when they were leaving the day before the incident. They also claimed that Tommy and Martin were acting suspicious, going insane. One even reported that Martin was just sitting there in the corner just talking to himself, shaking. Investigators found a busted jukebox outside. While the store was closed, they decided to plug it in, out of curiosity. '' When it was plugged in, it was reported that there was a low buzzing sound was playing. After a minute or two, the phrase "There was two, now there is none." came out of the jukebox. Then, it hasn't been working ever since. One more thing before I end this: Going back to April 30, I realized that most of the bands listed never existed back then. Category:Items/Objects